1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a game apparatus and a recording medium recording a game program. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a game apparatus and a recording medium recording a game program for performing a game process based on an angular velocity.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a game apparatus which employs an input device equipped with a gyroscopic sensor and performs a game process using angular velocity data output from the gyroscopic sensor. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-308756 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a game apparatus which employs a bar-shaped input control device including a gyroscopic sensor. The game apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 controls a sword held by a game character, depending on a motion of the input control device. Specifically, an attitude of the sword held by the game character is calculated based on angular velocity data from the gyroscopic sensor of the input control device.
Gyroscopic sensors output data indicating a rotational angular velocity. Therefore, the output of the gyroscopic sensor may fluctuate due to a so-called drift phenomenon or the like. The fluctuation may cause an error in the angular velocity data obtained from the gyroscopic sensor, i.e., the angular velocity data may become incorrect. However, when a game process is executed using the angular velocity data obtained from the gyroscopic sensor of the input device, it is difficult to determine such an error during the game process. It also is difficult for a player who is operating the input device to determine the level of the error occurring in the gyroscopic sensor. Moreover, in order to obtain the angular velocity data from the gyroscopic sensor of the input device, it is necessary to determine the presence or absence of a deviation of the output of the gyroscopic sensor in its still state.